British
by Cumberbum221b
Summary: I have had a hard few weeks since... the attack. Mom invites a friends niece to come and stay with us for a while. I'm still recovering and Mom thinks this will help but I highly doubt it. WARNING: Talks about an almost sexual assault. Also some abuse. BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH
1. Chapter 1

I bolt up and look around seeing I am back in my own room. The dream I was having is disappearing from my mind. My sheets are tangled into a mass at the end of my bed and my pillows are thrown to the other side of the room. The bed squeaks when I sit up but doesn't make another sound. Going into the bath room is hard with tears in my eyes. I somehow get there though. A few minutes later I am sitting back on my bed and so are all my pillows. Sleep takes over my tired body.

The sound of my door slamming wakes me up. Mom is yelling about me getting up and about everything else in life. I peek down the hall and see Mom is gone down the stairs. I slide into the bathroom and close the door firmly behind me. Starting the shower I look at myself in the mirror. Hair is in an intricate knot and gross. Warmth of the steam from the shower makes me hop in and sigh with content. My muscles are stiff from running the night before, but the water relaxes me. I wash my hair and body and then shave quickly. The moment I am wrapped up in a plush towel I run into my room.

Mom and I are expecting a guest about my age from Britain and I want to be decent the first time I see him. He is being sent here because he wanted to experience America and is Mom's friends niece. Mom's friend had moved to Britain five years earlier.

Pulling on a pair of black skinny jeans and a purple shirt is hard with my still wet body. Somehow I manage that and my hair. I may have straight hair but jeez does it get tangled. A smile grows on my face when I see myself in the mirror. Not so bad. Brown locks of hair are pulled away from my narrow face. I can't help but critic myself. Long eyelashes frame my dark chocolate eyes. I purse my semi full lips when I look at my slightly curvy body. I'll tell you that I hate how I have hardly any curves but there's not much I can do. Although I'm not tan at the moment I'm not pale either. A knock from downstairs interrupts my thoughts. The click of heels tells me Mom is getting the door so I lay down onto my bed, happy I don't have to leave my messy domain.

Shit! I run into the room next to mine that is meant to be the guests. The room is cluttered with clothing from the nights I have spent in here because of the television. Clothing is thrown everywhere and I should probably pick them up. I chuck the clothing out into the hall, including the trash from the snacks I had eaten. Mom's talking to the exchange student and by the sound of it they're getting closer. Throwing the rest of the clothing out the door I make the bed in the fastest way possible. My feet are carrying me out the door before I even know what's happening. I lean down and start to pick up the clothing that had been tossed to the top of the stairs. Mom is standing behind me with her phone out when I stand up straight. I run into my room with not even a glance in the guy's direction that is standing next to her.

A soft noise comes from the sheets that are still tangled in my bed. It's my phone so I start to through everything on my bed to the end. An object touches my hand . I pull it out. The phone is lit up from the text… wait no- texts, I have.

_Nice butt Elle._

I delete it right when I realize it's from Mom. Delaney text asking if I wanted to hang out. Responding "_Sure" _quickly my phone buzzes again but I leave it. I can check it after. My eyes are starting to close when I hear a knock on my door. The mirror that hangs above my dresser tells me that I look decent enough. Blood rushes to my head when I stand up. It's probably the exchange student. When I open my door a boy stands there. His hair is a golden color and falls messily across his face. I study his face looking at his really high cheekbones and full lips. I meet his eyes and see they are a piercing bluey-green. He smiles sticking his hand out for me to shake. I smile and try to be friendly, shaking his hand. Long lean fingers enclose mine." Hi. My name's Ben." His deep velvety voice is laced with a strong British that will have all the girls at school swooning over him. "Elle." God he's beautiful. I notice he is not looking at me but at my room. Damn it. It's a mess." Sorry about the mess. It's not ALWAYS like this. Well, maybe that's a lie but still. Sorry." "It's fine." I turn on my heel and start to through the clothing into a pile. My trash can is also bin barded with cans from soda and wrappers from the Oreos I had been eating a lot of lately." So how was your trip?" " Fine. Thank you for having me." I shrug." No problem. It was my Mom's idea. She thought she could distract me from…. Never mind." I try to smile warmly but I know it comes out as a grimaces. Ben looks at me questionably but doesn't say anything. My phone is ringing now from under the pile of clothing. Shit." Sorry. One second." "It's fine." The clothing is flung around the room once more until I reach my phone. Tegan and Sarah's "Alligator" was ringing and I tried to hide the slight ping of sadness. I press the "talk" button." What?" "Nice to talk to you too." I smile at Delaney's sarcasm." Sorry. I'm just sad." I say this as quietly as I could, not wanting Ben to ask and bring back the memories." Girl, I'm coming over right now to get you out of this gloom. It's not fair for you to wallow in your sadness because of" she paused." him." Why did he do this to me? I am still having a hard time getting over it but I know I can't let Ben see me cry the first hour he's there." Thanks. Oh and bring chocolate and some chic flicks. K? I can provide the soda and chips and probably pizza but my moms been trying to get me to cut down on the chocolate thing." " Kk! I know the chocolate helps. Maybe I can help convince her to get you some so I won't have to keep being your dealer. We're going to be figured out." I laugh at her joke but then stop when I remember Ben is still in the room." I'll be there in five. Cool?" "Cool."

I hang up and slid my phone into my back pocket. When I turn I see Ben's eyes are lingering over my body. My body slouches a little because I don't want the attention right now. " Sorry. Delaney is coming over and she just wanted to talk." He flashes me a smile." It's fine. Delaney and you are obviously close and I don't mind much." " Thanks. Now if there is any thing I can do for you just tell me." He nods and looks around my room again." There actually is a few things that I need help with. Can you maybe bring me shopping to get some clothing and school supplies? I brought money but not a lot of clothing or school stuff." I nod. Damn he would look good in a pair of skinny jeans." And shopping to get some stuff to personalize my room?" " Sure. We can go once Delaney gets here. Oh and I should probably give you my number. You know, so if you need any thing when your not here with Mom or me." Numbers are hastily scrawled across a piece of paper that is crinkled from being stuffed in a draw for possible years. Ben tucks it into his pocket and then gives me another smile that would usually make me die. I give him a weak smile until he leaves my room, shutting the door behind him. Falling back on my bed I feel the twist in my stomach come back. Why?

The sound of feet storming up the stairs tells me that Delaney is here and probably trying to hide a backpack full of chocolate. She rams into my door not bothering to knock." Brought the chocolate and movies." " Thanks girl." This may seem kind of creepy, but Delaney is beautiful. Her hair is a light brown along with her eyes. Her lips are plump and full. She has gorgeous curves and she has a brilliant smile that makes everyone else want to smile. She comes and sits beside me on my bed." Are you okay? I know you're having a hard time and I want to help." Her words are so sweet and genuine that they make the tears come back. Hot tears glide down my cheeks fast. She wraps her arms around me and starts to rock me back and forth as I cry out the emotions that had been building up since last night." Shush. It will be alright." I shake my head as I feel my body fail me. It starts to shake and I choke out small sobs. Delaney pulls a tissue from the container on the side of my bed. She wipes away my tears that keep falling from my sad eyes." Is every thing all right in here?" When I look up I see a tear-blurred Ben is standing in the doorway. Delaney looks away from me. I nod and try to control the tears but they just fall harder and my sobs become louder. Delaney is still beside me and I hear her gasp. Her eyes are locked on his face. Pulling the blanket over my head, I loose view of my best friend and Ben. Memories flash before my eyes in the darkened cave I have made. I'm at the point were I can hardly breath now because of the tears and sobs. Feet comes towards me and then stop. A warm hand strokes my back gently." Does she do this often?" Ben sounds worried but I'm sure he's not." Yeah. Every since….. Elle? Can I tell him?" I nod my head and then still again." Elle's ex-boyfriend Mark broke her heart. They dated for three years and Elle was convinced he loved her. Last month he started to act weird and would lash out at her. One night when they went on a date he got mad for no reason what so ever. When they took a walk in the park he twisted her arm and broke it. He also beat her till she couldn't move by herself. Luckily I was working in the food stand and saw it happen. I called 911 and they rushed her to the hospital." The tears were now replaced with angry but once again that left after a second leaving me in sorrow once more." What happened to this Mark kid?" " He still goes to our school. He never was sentenced to any jail time and his father bribed the school so he wouldn't be kicked out." Delaney tells the story but what she doesn't know is that he had beaten me more than once that month of his full scale attack. My body feels weak but I pull myself up so I don't look weak. Delaney hands me an Oreo and I stuff it in my mouth. I notice Ben is sitting on the ground next to my bed. He must have been the one stroking my back. He stands up and starts to pace my room." So he didn't get arrested because…?" He was obviously puzzled." His dad is a judge. He was let off the hook." Delaney looks at her phone when she says this and I can tell that Martin is texting her." That's, that's…." " Bull shit? Shit? Shitty? Fucked up?" Ben stares at me and nods. He seems surprised that I have pulled myself together that fast. Pulling myself together was something I had mastered after last month. I have to pull myself together often in school when Mark was a douche. I eat another Oreo and then go to my mirror. Ben is still contemplating what Delaney and I have said about Mark. My top dresser draw is full of make up and stuff like that and I never really organized it. When I opened it I pulled out a makeup remover wipe and swiped it over my eyes. Delaney's reflection is grinning. I know Martin is texting ,her but don't say anything. Delaney tries her best not to talk about him but I know she has a hard time not. I re-apply my eyeliner, eye shadow and mascara. When I look at Ben's reflection it's staring at me. Avoiding eye contact I pick up my purse and lip-gloss from my desk. The lip-gloss tastes sweet on my pink lips and I smile at the mirror. Taking a few deep breaths I calmed myself." Ready to go to the store?"

Ben, Delaney, and I walk down the streets of my town, talking. Delaney is talking about what part of England Martin use to live in and I am listening to the music I have playing from my I-Pod. Ben is just nodding to Delaney, but doesn't really seem to be paying much attention. My phone rings in my pocket. answer it." Hello?" " Hey hon! Just wanted to tell you I'm heading out to work and won't be back till late Friday night. Okay?" Mom has been planning this trip for a while and it happens to fall on the day Ben arrives. "Okay! Love you." " Love you too. Bye" She hangs up. We have stopped and are now entering Target." So can you help me with getting stuff?" I jump when Ben says this. I didn't see him come up next to me." Sure." Trying to smile just makes me frown." Are you okay? I mean after earlier?" I shrug." You know, I usually break down like that once a day, sometimes more." He nods, starts to open his mouth and then closes it." Oh, Mom just left to go to work. She won't be back till Friday. Now lets go to the clothing section. K?" "K." Delaney, Ben, and I walk to the clothing isle and I started to go through the clothing. I throw a few sweaters and jeans over my arms." Know you go and try these on." Ben walks away with the clothing and then grabs something off of a hanger." So do we just wait till he's done?" I grab Delaney by the hand and shake my head." No. We go and shop for clothing for us."

Two hours later we are back at my empty house with bags of clothing and décor." I'll order the pizza. Delaney you go and boot up the telly." Delaney walks out of the room texting. I call the pizza company and order our food. I stand near the phone for a minute just stare off into space as the memories of the month before come flooding back. Images flash before my eyes making me dizzy. I feel myself slowly start to fall to the ground as I am surrounded by the park once more. A hand comes down onto my arm and forces me onto the ground as though I'm a feather. "Elle? Elle?!" a voice calls out to me but it sounds far away and its muted by my screams. Someone's warm hand is pulling me up and I feel the person set me in there lap rocking me back and forth. Artificial light floods my eyes and I remember I'm in my kitchen. My face is tear soaked and Delaney is kneeing in front of me. She has her hands on my face and she's wiping the tears away with her thumb. Trying to sit up I remember I'm on someone's lap. When I look at the face I see it's Ben." Thank you." Somehow I manage to mumble those words." Hon? Why are you having these flash backs and break downs a lot today?" Delaney voice is very concerned." To..tomorrow is the one month anniversary of his attack." She gasps but then stops herself when the doorbell rings." Sweetie, I invited Martin to come and hang out with us. Okay?" nodding I took a few deep breaths. Delaney goes to open the door. Ben keeps rocking me back and forth in his lap and whispers, " It's okay. Your safe now. I- we won't let anything happen to you." I bury my face in his chest and let out another sob. He runs his hand down my back and up again making me shiver." Sorry you had to go through this the first day you are here." Ben sighs into my ear." It's okay. At least I know now and I didn't learn later." "Thanks." A giggle drifts into the kitchen from the hall and I know Martin is here." Hi Elle. How are you?" Martin is standing over me looking worried." Fine. Just another flash back. I probably won't have more." " I'm here for you if you need anything." " Thanks Martin. Want to go and watch the telly now?"

Martin and Delaney sit on big comfy chair together. Ben sits on the small love seat and I follow." Want to watch some Doctor Who?" " Sure Elle. What one are you on?" Delaney has snuggled into Martin's chest and is smiling slightly." I'm on the one after the Doctor regenerates. The guy who plays him is now David Tennant." " Oh? What's he like?" " One word. ATTRACTIVE." Delaney laughs at this and I start the episode. After about ten minutes the door bell rings." I'll get it. It's the pizza." Delaney and Martin aren't paying attention and Ben seems distracted. I chuckle and then go to open the door. I loud gasp escapes my mouth when I open it.

Mark stands in front of me with a pizza in his hands. My fist are clenched and so is my jaw." That would be twenty-dollars." He sends a chilling smile my way." One…one minute." I start to close the door but he stops it with his foot. Turning I run upstairs really fast. Half way up I trip fall making a loud "thud" on the stairs. Pull myself up I continue to run until the door to my room is in view. A twenty-dollar bill sits on the table next to my bed and I grab it. As I make my way back down the stairs a single tear runs down my paled cheeks. " Here. Now out." Mark takes the money but grabs onto my wrist. Hard. He yanks me towards him so his mouth is against my ear." Do you really think I would pass up hurting you again?" His grip tightens even more. A bruise will be left there, that's for sure." Let go." He smirks at my words and starts to twist my hand. A scream escapes my mouth when the flash backs appear again, mixed with the present. One minute I'm in the hall of my house the next I'm in the park. I keep flashing back and forth. I'm still screaming when I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

My vision is blurred by tears but I can tell I'm standing. Mark is gone. I slide to the floor and into a ball, choking on my tears. The sound of foot steps approaching makes me close in on myself more, for fear it is Mark. A pair of arms lift me to their chest cradling me." Shsh, You're okay know." I recognize the deep British voice as Bens. I curl up closer to his chest. I can feel a muscular chest behind the tight black tee shirt he is wearing. He starts to walk up the stairs with me still in his arms. The warmth of his chest warms my shaking body. One of his hands strokes my hair trying to get me to stop crying. My sobs turn to sniffles as I fade off into a dark oblivion once more this night.

Sunlight streams through the windows and onto my bed. I prop myself up with one of my many pillows to look at my window. Ben is asleep on the window seat I had made for reading. He stirs slightly but stops and full out turns around and faces me. These eyelids of mine snap close on their own account. One of my eyelids open slightly and I see that Ben is awake. Ben's eyes are roaming over my "sleeping" form and he seems to be soaking in every inch of me. A flash of Mark's face from last night makes me sight up straight." Where did he go?" Ben stands up and comes and sits beside me. " He's gone. I scared him when I came out of the living room." A sigh of relief escapes my mouth and I lay back down. Ben lays down to beside me and I snuggle close to his warm chest. I murmur a thank you to him.

We just lay on my bed like this for a while until the sound of a slight knock on my door makes Ben stand. Delaney sticks her head in the door looking at me attentively." How is she doing?" Ben starts to say something but I cut him off." Delaney, I'm right here. I can answer that for myself, thank you very much." Delaney walks into my room with Martin in tow. " I'm doing fine." Delaney rolls her eyes." Yeah right. You said the same thing when you were….. Attacked last time." Delaney luckily stops herself before she says nearly raped. Delaney had left that little detail out when we told Ben the story. I was to embarrassed to say that part and Delaney knew it. I feel as though if I tell him he will loose respect for me and treat me as a child. Ben is staring at Delaney and Martin who's arms were now wrapped around her waist. His eyes were a bright chilling blue today. He pursed his lips as though in thought and brushed a few loose strands of wavy blonde hair out of his beautifully sculpted face. I let my eyes indulge the sight of his body that is tall and muscular. I can tell that he works out by the way his arm and legs bulge with muscle. My eyes are fixed on his waist and I'm about to let my eyes slide down more but look up to see if he notices. Blue eyes meet mine and makes me stop. We locked eyes for a moment. I break it when I heard Delaney giggle. Martin's hands are still on her waist, but his mouth is pressed to her ear." Ugh. Can you guys get a room? Seriously." I roll my eyes and cross my arms over my chest." Well if you insist." She grabs Martin's hand and tugs him out the door." Don't forget the condom!" A deep laugh fills my room and I start to laugh too.

" Are those two always like that?" I groan which I can tell he takes as a yes." You seem a little bothered by it. Why?" Standing up is hard, but I pull myself up fast and walk to my closet to get my robe." It's nothing." Ben's face tightens from my lie." There's something more. What aren't you telling me about your attack?" " Nothing! Can't you just leave it?! You don't need to freaking know every detail in my life!" Ben looks hurt but wipes it off his face so fast I don't even know if it was ever there." Did he touch you? Elle, did he touch you?" The words slip threw his gritted teeth." No! Yes. He tried but I wouldn't let him." He nods and the sighs." Now that you know all about me let's question you. How old are you?" " 18." " Full name?" " Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." I snort." Seriously? Well that's a posh name isn't it?" " Yeah. Now you. Where are you from? You live in America but you have a British accent." " Yeah. I'm adopted from Britain. Now we should probably get down stairs before they actually shag each other."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and I walk down the stairs, into the living room where Delaney and Martin are passionately kissing." Well Ben, I think they're distracted enough for you and I to go and shag in my room!" At those words Delaney comes up for air." What?!" Rolling my eyes I walk out of the room." Just don't get nasty on my couch please. I would rather not have to clean THAT up," I call over my shoulder at the couple. Ben follows me into the kitchen. I pull out the ingredients for cinnamon buns and start to mix them together." How'd you know I love sweets?" I laugh at him." These aren't for you. They're for that busy couple in there. Yes, you can still have some." Ben stands with his back to the wall and his arms crossed. I pop the buns into the oven and then turn to my breakfast. The fruit is already washed and I start to cut it." Now why are you cutting fruit?" "I need to keep this figure, thank you very much. I may not have any curves what so ever but I still don't want to be fat." He starts to open his mouth but stops when I cry out. He's at my side in a moment." I- I'm fine. No need for a fuss. It's just a little cut." Red blossomed from the line running down my palm. I clench my hand into a fist." Just let me look a it." Large hands enclose my cut one and pry it open. He stares at it for a moment. Small scars decorate my palms from the rock Mark had dragged me over. He doesn't say anything, just leads me to the sink to rinse it. He wraps it in a bandage and then sits on the counter so I can continue to cut the fruit.

I stand in front of the super market sliding doors and step in. Piling my cart high with chocolate I check out. When I get home I put away the food and carry the bags full of my chocolate into my room. A small fridge sits in the corner of my room and I stock it up with chocolate milk and pudding. The dry food I leave in the two bags near the fridge. Martin and Delaney left earlier in the morning and Benedict was who knows where. I'll admit that we are kinda rich. We live in a house that has an indoor pool and gym along with small track in my backyard. Okay, maybe we're really rich but either way. I change into a pair of short shorts and a tank top and pull on my sneakers. The track is small but easy to run on so I run often. When I get outside I plug my I-Pod into the I-Home and play me running music. I start to slowly jog. Ugh. A new school week starts tomorrow. I'm not at all pleased. This means I have to wake up! And see Mark. That douche can drive off a cliff for all I care but I want to be the one driving. Marks just so perfect in teacher's eyes but he's really a stupid jock that can shag any girl he wants. Stop thinking about him. Let's think about…. Graduation. Graduation is coming in a few weeks, six to be exact, and all the girls are fighting over dates and shit like that while I plan on the most stunning dress ever. I will dress beautifully the next few weeks to show Mark that he hasn't succeeded in breaking me.

It starts to get dark. I stop after a good two full hours of running. Running clears my mind so when I run I get excessive. Walking into the little changing room in the pool I slide on my professional swim suit. The water is cool. My body glides through the water perfectly making me feel graceful for once. Swimming has toned my arms and body. I dive in to the deep end and sit at the bottom thinking. The top of the water shimmers like liquid lightening. Air is starting to cease to exist so I push to the surface. Air fills my lungs making them burn. I get out of the pool and change out of my bathing suit into a towel and climb the stairs to my room. Once I'm in my room I put my robe on and sit down. My head touches the pillow and I'm out.

Shaking. I wake to someone shaking me awake. I open one eye and see that it's Ben." Hello. What's up?" I smile sleepily at him. He's looking at me funny and I can tell he's trying to keep his eyes fixed on my face. That's when I look down and remember I'm only in a robe. My thighs peek out from under the thin robe." Ugh. Just go ahead and look. I can tell your having a hard time not." Ben stares at my face for a moment and then he looks my legs up and down. His eyes then move from my legs to my torso. I lay there for a minute before I say, " You done yet?" " Yes," he chuckles loudly." We better get ready for school. Don't want you to be late on your first day now do we? Lets go and eat something." We walk downstairs to the kitchen and I explain what a freshman, sophomore, junior, and Senior is. Eating in silence would normally be odd but it felt… right. The moment I'm done with my fruit I race up the stairs so I can get the bathroom first. I shower quickly. Ben gets into the shower after I'm done. He's finished within five minutes. When I walk out of my room already dressed Ben is opening the door to the bathroom. He's wearing a pair of jeans and a tight v-neck shirt. He looks me up and down. I'm wearing a white sleeve less shirt that is kind of see through that has a black scull on it and a black skirt that embraces my waist . I brush past him to the bathroom. Applying my makeup in less than five minutes is a record. My hair is pulled up into a wavy ponytail that slides down my neck slightly when I walk." Now lets go!"

We get out of my car and stand in front of the huge snobby school." Ready?" Ben nods." The bell will ring in a few so let's get in."


	4. Chapter 4

I sit down in homeroom next to Becca." How was your weekend?" She's playing with her long black hair that is down. When she asks this question she looks at me with her hazel eyes." Meh. Mom's friend's nephew arrived on Saturday, but other than that I didn't do much. You?" I can tell she's trying to hold in a smile, but her full lips part and she's beaming." I got my dress! It's gorgeous." I smile. Ms. Black starts to talk so I shut my mouth. Half way into the class the door to the hall opens. " Class, we have a new student till the end of the year. This is Benedict." " Bloody hell," I mumble putting my hands on my face." Who the hell is that? He's fucking gorgeous!" I peek through my hands at Becca." That would be my bloody house guest." She gives me a look that reads " No way!" When I look up Ben is looking right at me. " Shit." " Benedict you can take a seat where ever you like." " Please call me Ben." All the girls in the room, including my teacher, melt. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. He's walking towards me. Why?! The seat next to me is empty so he sits." Hey Elle." He flashes me a smile and I see Taylor give me a bitchy look." Ben." " Now Ben, would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself?" " My name is…. Well I'll let Elle tell you that." Every one looks at me, some with curiosity others with jealousy." Seriously," I mumble. " Full name then? Well, it's Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." I say it with as much sass as I can muster. Ben smiles at me and then continues. " I'm From Britain. I'm staying with Elle and her mom. Well, mostly Elle." I groan when he says this, but he keeps talking." I like to act and that's pretty much it." " Thank you Ben. Now let's proceed in our lessons, shall we?"

The halls are crowded when I leave sixth period for lunch." Elle!" I turn to see Ben jogging to me." Hey!" He's by my side now. " Question. Can I sit with you at lunch?" " Of course. Just gonna warn you that me and my friends can be kind of weird." He laughs loudly." You know, I love your British accent." " You have one too." " Yeah, but your adorably with it." My face is probably beet red, but I laugh." Ben!" Taylor comes running towards him." Bloody hell." Ben looks at me and mumbles, " Who's she?" I squint for a minute like I'm thinking and then say, " She's the bitch of the west, and a slut. Oh, and she HATES me." " How could someone hate you?" I roll my eyes. When I stop she's standing right next to me." Hey Ben. I was just wondering if I could talk to you?" " I'm on my way to lunch, but we can talk later." Ben obviously doesn't want to talk to her." It will only take a minute." " I don't know." She stops smiling for a minute but starts to glow with an idea. I already know what's coming because I've seen her do this more than once." Oops!" She drops her bag on the ground and a few lip glosses and hundred dollar bills slide out. Taylor bends over to pick her things up and flashes Ben a good amount of her cleavage I bend down and help her. Ben doesn't seem interested in her cleavage but he is interested in mine." You are such a fucking bitch and a slut," Taylor says under her breath." Ha! Yeah, I'm the slut. It's not like I shagged at least twelve boys in the last month. What is it with you? I'm not the one that goes around snogging any boy I can." She glares at me for a minute before she says," I will shag, is that what your stupid homeland says? Ben before you get a fucking chance." I can't help but roll my eyes at her statement." I'm sure you will. It's not like he's looking down my shirt or anything." Taylor looks like she's going to explode when she finally stands up." I'll be in the cafeteria if you need me or anything Ben." I smile at him and then hug Taylor. " What would he need you for?" " Maybe he needs me to snog him, bitch. Now run along and go play with your toys." We release each other from our tight grips. I walk away from that bitch and Ben. I don't look back.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I really hope you like my story! Today I went a little post happy but I got a lot of writing done. Please leave reviews even if you don't like it so I can improve it! Thank you!

* * *

Martin and Delaney are already at a table when I come in along with Sarah, Geoff, Chels, and Becca. They all wave me over smiling. I sit pulling out my lunch of an apple and a water." What's up?" " Nothing much. Is that all your eating Elle?" Delaney is looking at me with disapproval. " Hey I need to work on my figure. It's not like you have to. You have beautiful curves and I'm bleh." She opens her mouth to argue but Chels interrupts her." Tell me all about this Ben guy. Rumors are going around that he is absolutely gorgeous and that you two are together." " First of all we are not together. Second the first part of the rumor is correct." My friends laugh at the way I say this. " Come on Elle. You have to be together. I saw the way he looked at you in Ms. Black's class. Can't deny that stare. Speaking of the devil, where is he?" " With Taylor. Now don't snap at me. I didn't pass up the wonderful chance to call her a bitch and a slut." Martin stops whispering in Delaney's ear and looks at me." You left him with that Barbie. She's probably already tried to kiss him by now." " Yeah. She tried that little trick with the cleavage but I helped her and he seemed more interested in mine. She got even more bitchy after that, if that is even possible. Now lets change the subject. Um, ah! Do you guys want to come over tonight and we can all hang?" Everyone agrees to come." Hey all!" We all turn to the voice and see James coming towards us. I jump up immediately and hug him." How was your trip to nerd world?" I couldn't help but ask him after he hung out with the brains for a week." They aren't that bad actually." " You can't be serious," Becca says from her seat." Just sit your ass down please. NO more nerd talk. Got it," I command." Yes mam!" They all say in unison. James sits down next to Becca and Chels." By the way everyone's coming over tonight so feel free to join. Okay let's talk about the Grad dance! Obviously Martin and Delaney are going together along with Sarah and Geoff. Who are you two going with?" I point at Becca and Chels while taking a bite out of my apple." Chels might go with Cylus and I have no one. Who are you going with James?" " No one yet. Want to go together?" Becca looks stunned but than nods." Bring your dress tonight Becca. I want to see it," I say. All of the couples at the table are engrossed in their conversations that they don't notice that I'm alone. I really don't mind. I mean it's hard but I can bare being single especially after Mark. I sit in silence when they all talk till the bell. I leave for seventh period with lots of byes and see you later's. Ben never showed. That's all I can think about now. Where in hell is he? I am going to kill him next time I see him.

I get home with no traffic and with the minor detail of without Ben. Images of him and Taylor shagging each other keep popping into my head but I push them away. It doesn't matter if they are. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. I'm not jealous. Repeating this in my head doesn't really help but I do it any way. The living room is a mess so I start to clean it up. They all will be here soon and will probably ask where is Ben. Of course I will have to respond that he's out but with who is my question. If he's not home within half and hour I will kill him. I'm planning his murder when the front door opens." Hello? Elle?" Anger starts to boil up inside of me but I compress it." In here." He walks into the doorway and stares at me." Where the hell were you?! I thought you were getting nasty with Taylor. I honestly was scared to go upstairs just in case. Where were you?" " Sorry." The angry explodes." Bloody hell Ben! That's not even a bloody answer! You jus have to answer one question!" He looks taken aback that I yelled." Sorry. Here's what happened. I escaped Taylor with my virginity and went to all my classes. She wanted to 'hang out' after school but I told her I had to do some errands. I really just walked around the park for a hour and then came home." " Wait. Did I just hear you right? You're a virgin?" He blushes for a minute." Is that all you got out of that conversation?" " Yeah pretty much. Oh, and don't worry about being a virgin. Only sluts aren't virgins any more. Like Delaney!" He chuckles. " Need help preparing for tonight?" " Sure but how'd you know?" "Delaney text me and told me to get my "sexy ass" over here before they get here or she was going to murder me. I guess she was already planning." " Me too buddy. Me too."

Becca cranks up the music and starts to dance with me. We are both are giggling so hard it's hard to breath but we keep dancing. Delaney and Chels join us in our white girl twerking. The boys are in the other room talking about something while we dance in my foyer." We just so sexy guys," I yell over the music. We are all dancing like this for a good ten minutes before we realize that we have company. All the boys are standing by the wall watching us. Their eyes are all glued on there girlfriends and Ben's are fixed on me. I turn from him so I don't blush. The song comes to a close and so does the party. Everyone leaves exept for Delaney and Martin who are staying again." I'm going to bed but you and Martin can stay in my mom's room. Night." " Night Elle."


	6. Chapter 6

HI guys! I really hope you like this story! PLEASE leave a review so I can know what is going on in those pretty minds of yours. Wow that sounded creepy... Well hope you like it!

* * *

Five weeks have past since the night of my 'party' with my friends and not much has happened. Mom has returned from her trip and is leaving for another right after my graduation. Ben has learned that my friends and I are completely insane but really fun. I have finally stopped having the flash backs although I still struggle at times. Graduation is in 2 days and I'm looking at my dress right now. The fabric is a beautiful red and comes to my mid thigh. It hugs my slight curves that are starting to form now but doesn't look slutty. I slide it on once more with my red pumps and smile. This dress is my baby and I shall protect it.

I get dressed in my pajamas and know that I only have one more full day before graduation. All my friends are planning everything with their dates. Why have I not been asked? I believe Ben is going to the Grad dance with Taylor but I don't know. If he is I have lost all respect for him. Seriously though. Any guy that dates that girl is either really desperate or just plan old stupid. Stop thinking about her! Just go to sleep! Oh and did I mention that I have feelings for Ben? I have feelings for Ben. That's the thought I fall asleep with. Ben.

How could I be so stupid? I slide my back down my door till my butt touches the ground. How? Today was the last day of school till graduation and it was mostly filled with good byes. Oh, and rumors. Apparently Ben and Taylor are going to the dance together. Well at least that's what everyone is saying. I stand and get a pudding cup from my fridge. Tearing the seal is difficult through my tears but I manage. A knock on my door startles me. Shit. It's probably Ben. " Yes?" " Elle? Are you ready for the party?" It's Delaney. Thank god!" Uh, let me get dressed." There is no response so I take that as an okay. I quickly slide on a short strapless black dress that is kind of slutty. Perfect. Fuck Ben. I can get my own man. Not nearly as beautiful though. Shut up stupid conscious. I don't fucking need him.

Delaney leads me into the over crowded house that is huge. And when I say huge, I mean HUGE! The party is in a posh neighborhood like mine but nicer. Music blares from the oversized speakers." I'm going to go find Martin!" Delaney screams in my ear so I can hear her. She's off before I can say a word. Well then. I look around. There house is filled with horny teenagers dancing. Great. I sit on a window ledge and feel the cool air breeze through the open window. Ben is standing about ten feet away. Shit. Taylor is standing behind him in a skin tight fire engine red dress that's so short you can see her butt a little. Her arms are wrapped around his waist and he's letting her. He's freaking letting that bitch put her hands on him! I stand up and walk out of the room quickly. Even though I don't turn around I know Ben saw. The room is filled with people so I slip into the crowd and dance.

Two hours later I'm outside with a guy named Andrew. We are sitting in the dark on the hood of his car talking." So your graduating too?" I ask." Yeah. My friend Martin invited me to the party." " Martin? Is Martin dating a girl named Delaney?" So he's friends with Martin. " Yeah. You know him?" " Best friends with Delaney so…. Yeah." We sit in silence until I can't take it." Kiss me." " What?" He asks looking confused." Please. Just kiss me." He leans in till his lips touch mine. His hands are on my waist and he pulls me closer. I loosely hang my arms behind his neck. My tongue licks his bottom lip till he opens his lips to me. I explore his mouth with my tongue. The sound of footsteps down the path makes me tense but I continue to kiss Andrew. He's obviously oblivious to the fact that someone is coming because he starts to let his tongue roam into my mouth. I can't help but let out a small moan. That's when the footsteps stop. I pull my mouth away from Andrews for a second. Ben is standing right next to the car staring at me." Elle? What the bloody hell are you doing? You can't just go around kissing random guys." " Oh fuck off Ben. It's none of your business. Just go home." He stares at me for a minute but then turns on his heel and walks away angrily." Who the hell was that?" " Benedict Timothy Carlton Cumberbatch." He opens his mouth but I cut him off with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of a door slamming wakes me up. I roll over onto my side and see that my clock reads 8:45. Fuck! I jump up and out of my bed, run down the hall and knock on the bathroom door loudly." Hurry up! I need to be ready for nine! Who the hell is in there?" The door opens to reveal a shirtless Ben. His abs- focus." Thank you." Ben doesn't even try to hide that he's pissed at me for last night." It's all yours." I roll my eyes. Pushing past him I start to close the door. Ben stops it with his big hand." Can I please just have some fucking privacy? Is this going to be like last night," I snap at him. " No. I just wanted to talk to you about last night. Who the hell was that guy?" Anger starts to boil up inside of me." It's none of you fucking business Benedict! Why the hell are you so angry with me? We aren't dating, are we? I'm not yours so you can't get pissed at me when I'm kissing a guy! And stop judging me! I saw you last night with th-that slutty bitch! You can't judge me when you have THAT hanging all over you!" The words just spill out of my mouth before I can even think. Benedict- yes that's what I am calling him now that he's being a douche- looks stunned. Probably because of that rant, don't you think? He lowers his hand from the door and just stands there. Using all my force I slam the door in his face. I turn from the door. A bath sounds much nicer now than a shower.

Applause explodes around me when I finish my speech. The school picked me probably because of my accent but I don't really mind. I sit back down in my seat. The head master starts her speech in an enthusiastic voice that makes me want to shoot myself. Fuck Benedict for what he said. He let a slut drape herself all over him but he's criticizing me for kissing a guy. A vibrating comes from my chest making me jump. My phone. Reaching down my gown feels awkward but I do it any way. I don't give a fuck what other people think.

_I'm really sorry Elle. I didn't mean to hurt you. Your obviously upset._

Of course he's sorry now. Can't forgive him. But I should. Don't! Gah! Stop freaking going back and forth.

_Nice deduction. Are you Sherlock now? I really don't give a fuck that your sorry. Piss off. _

Well I'm obviously not forgiving him yet. My name is called so I swiftly place the phone back in my bra and walk to the stage.

Music rocks the gym as everyone dances. Graduation is officially over and the dance is soon to follow. Someone's hand touches my waist. The hands turn to arms. I turn my head slightly to the side. Ben is the one who's arms are wrapped around my waist." What the hell do you think your doing?" I say it a snappy tone even though I'm perfectly fine with his hands on me." I just want to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Why does he have to say it like that? He knows I will forgive him when he uses that tone." I will forgive you, but only one condition." He looks at me for a second, " And what would that condition be?" " You have to dance with me." Ben takes me by the hand and leads me to the dance floor. We start to slowly dance with my body pressed tightly against his. On its own account, my head rests on his chest. I can here his heart beat steadily.

" Thanks for the dance Ben. I'm going to go home, but you can stay." He nods once. The car is right outside the door of the gym. I make my way through the crowd to the open doors that are bringing in cool air. I'm stepping out the door when Taylor falls in step beside me. " Hey bitch! How was your little dance with Ben?" Hum, should I ignore her or be bitchy back? Ignore." I see your going to ignore me. Well I just wanted to tell you that Ben's coming back to my place after. Think I can seduce him?" That's it! " First of all, why should I care? Second, no. I don't think you will ever seduce him. From what I can tell your too much of a bitch for his taste." She's pissed now. " And you think your not a bitch?! You most certainly are and I will get you back for what you said about me." " Oh I bet you will bitch. Now leave me alone." She finally leaves my side just to turn and walk back towards me. " If I can't have him, you cant either." Taylor whispers like a threat in my ear. " Your so cliché." I turn from her and walk to my car.


End file.
